A Very Merry Christmas
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Elena invites Damon over for Christmas dinner with her, Ric & Jeremy, but she won't come down. She's feeling all melancholic. Damon coaxes her down with a promise of a 'special reward' after dinner. Written for LJ A2A Exchange! DELENA- Mature


_**Written for the LiveJournal Author2Author Delena Holiday Exchange... Prompt given by and dedicated to Sweetwillowtree ^_^**_

_**Hope it's everything you wanted :) Happy Holidays my friend!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Very Merry Christmas<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alaric and Jeremy kept glancing at the stairs with worried eyes at the fact that Elena had gone up to lock herself up in her room, without them knowing why. The front door had rung then and both Ric and Jer had called to the person on the other side, that would <em>have<em> to be Damon, to just let themselves in.

Damon walked in surprised at just being asked to come in, but he'd gone ahead and done it anyway. Now he stood by both men as they absentmindedly stared up the stairs completely focused…

"What are we staring at…?" Damon called between both men slightly amused.

"Oh! Hey…" Jeremy turned to actually acknowledge him then, "Sorry… we're just hoping Elena will decide to come join us…"

Damon's brows furrowed in confusion…

"Everything had been fine…" Ric voiced and Damon already knew that this didn't bode well.

"We baked Christmas cookies… we decorated the tree and the house how she wanted and then next thing we knew she was looking through this box of _something_ when she began crying out of nowhere…"

Damon shook his head… "Well, what was in the box…?"

"I don't know…" Ric answered with a shrug turning to look at him.

"I think our parents pictures…" Jeremy put in.

"Have either one of you tried to go up and talk to her…?" he sounded annoyed, though what he felt was worried now. This, wasn't exactly how he'd expected today to go.

"Yeah…" Jeremy scoffed, "How do you think that went…?"

"We got yelled at…" Ric explained. As if he didn't know that she was one fiery Gilbert.

"How long has she been up in her room…?" Damon made his way to the stairs trying to get ready for whatever was that was going on…

"It's going to be about an hour…" Jer answered glancing at his watch.

Damon rolled his eyes shaking his head… "Have dinner served in about fifteen…"

"Minutes…?" Ric asked not believing that he'd get Elena to agree.

"Yeah…" Damon called as he disappeared around the corner to her room.

/

Elena ran her finger over the old photo which portrayed her parents, Jeremy, and her in her hands as tears streamed down her face. It had been a picture of the very first Christmas in that house together and she couldn't help but be emotional. Those had been simpler times and part of her just wished that she could go back to them.

She heard a slight knock on her door and she grumbled, "Ric… Jer… I said I want to be alone…"

The door opened then and she turned to glare at her intruder… when she realized who it was she jumped to her feet to throw herself at him as more tears spilled from her eyes freely.

"Tough luck, Elena…" he soothed, "I'm not leaving this room unless it is with you…" More and more he'd gotten use to having her close, so comforting each other was nothing foreign to him anymore.

Damon heard her chuckle against his chest and he hugged her tighter. Things had been… well, off. Stefan was free and out God knew where. And though she had told him that they would let Stefan go, things between them hadn't changed. He had hoped that _that_ comment would have meant she would be moving forward and on from his brother, but Elena seemed to have no interest in dating anyone.

He continued to caress her hair lovingly and he waited until her tears subsided to a stop to speak, "So… wanna tell me what the water works were all about…?"

She pulled away from his embrace reluctantly and walked back to where she had left the photo… she held it carefully in her hands as if it would break and turned to face him, "It's a very private memory…" she whispered holding it to her chest.

Damon stiffened at the what he understood meant that he wasn't a person close enough to share… but then she made her way to him, placing the photo in his hands, "It was our First Family Christmas here…" she said, a sad smile pulling at her lips.

He knew she was hurting but he couldn't help the grin that took over his lips at the fact the she had shared that with him. It literally made his heart soar. Damon noticed another tear roll down her cheek and he went ahead and caressed it away…

"It's okay to miss them Elena…" Damon spoke while he decided on telling her something he would have not told anyone else, "It will never go away…" he placed the photo back in her hand while reaching for his wallet and pulling a photo out himself… "I still miss my mother _everyday_…"

Elena looked down at her hand being held carefully by Damon as he placed what seemed like the smallest of paintings to see a very beautiful woman and a relative looking toddler.

"It's _you_…" she gasped surprised by the sudden shared reminisce.

"Yes…" he chuckled humorlessly, "My mother… she…" he stopped closing his eyes. That was the thing about letting feelings in… he hated thinking about her because the magnified pain that came with the memories of her, always hurt too much. Elena realized what was happening and understanding it all too well, she closed the distance between them taking him in an embrace.

Both melting into each other as hours seemed to pass was when the atmosphere began to shift… the hug had been sweet and caring but then he'd strengthened his hold on her, her face intimately pressed against his neck where he smelled of that manly cologne that was only _him_. Her heart rate spiked in awareness, her skin crawled with anticipation as a heated liquid began to pool between her legs, and the need to breathe harder seemed to take over her lungs.

Damon picked up on the change of her heart and the way she was almost panting against him. He could feel her lips grazing his neck and that with the scent of her arousal making its way up to his nose was enough to awaken his lust. His fingers were running through the strands of her hair, as she was slightly pulling back… too slowly, he realized… their cheeks keeping in soft contact, their faces near revealing to each other and when their eyes locked… they both just stood there, frozen in time.

Eyes darkening… lips parting… breaths mingling… and the longing rising…

Elena was waiting for him to make the move but she was soon realizing that he wasn't going to make it and for some reason that disappointed her. Damon had waited for her to make the choice but when her expression changed… he took it as a sign that she wasn't ready and placed slightly more distance between them voicing…

"So…" he cleared his throat trying to find his composure, "If you're ready to put your best imitation of my brother aside, I think there's a Christmas Dinner waiting for us down stairs…"

Elena's heart sank at him trying to ignore what had just happened between them. She couldn't blame him though, he'd given her plenty of times to make her emotions known and she hadn't done it.

When she remained quiet and just staring he added, "You know…" he grinned trying to convey that there would be no awkwardness from their almost moment, "If you go through this dinner, I might just _have_ _to_ give you your Christmas present early…"

That perked her up, "You got me a gift…?" she questioned excitedly.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Of course I got you something…" he said crossing his arms, "Did you really think that you'd invite me over for Christmas Eve Dinner and I'd get you nothing…"

She shrugged, "You just don't seem like the shopping type…"

"It depends on **who** for…" his lips pulled together as he uttered the word who.

Elena flushed and smiled at him… "Let me get changed real quick and I'll be down in a minute…" she said as she grabbed him by the arm to push him out the door for privacy. She found it cute that he allowed her to manhandle him all the way out.

He laughed at the fact that he'd made her agree from the idea of her getting a gift as he was heading back to take the stairs…

"Damon…?" she called from her door…

He turned around to yell, "Wh…?" but was taken when she hugged him and placed a lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you…" she whispered but mere millimeters from his face. Damon about to swoop and take her lips properly when hers stretched into a huge smile as she ran back to her room calling, "I have a gift for you too…"

The door closed then and he stood there stunned. He felt he should be on the floor from the shock like those weird cartoons that were suddenly struck and knocked out with black 'X's on their eyes.

Damon had given her a pass at the almost moment that they had in her room because they had both been emotional, but now… he could tell that she was openly flirting with him and having fun with it. Well… if it was a game she wanted… a game she would get.

/

By the time that Elena made her way down, Alaric and Jeremy had already set the table. Ric and Jer brightened up at seeing her smiling, not realizing the strung look on Damon's face. There she stood in a purple silky dress… tight in all the right places accentuating her very feminine curves. The dress fitted her hour glass figure, lay right above the knee while being paired with those fuck me heels… He heard himself groan but he hoped no one had noticed. She had hugged both Ric and Jer apologizing for her earlier melt down as she made her way around the table to hug Damon as well. Her eyes sparkling with mischief, her smile just a tad cocky and he knew they were in for a hell of a night.

Elena's floral fragrance was what hit him first and he was already more than hypnotized, that little _minx_! Then she'd given him a tight hug pressing what he could feel were her braless breasts into his chest. His manhood springing alive then as she continued her torture running her hands down his shirt.

"Is this a new shirt…?" Elena pretended to be interested in the material as she glided her fingers down it, her thumbs discretely caressing the clear proof of his arousal for her, under the line of his belt, "I _really_ like it…" she stressed, artfully slithering her thumb over the head of his cock before trailing down the length of it that was visibly straining against the material of his slacks.

Damon's legs got stiff as his eyes drifted close until reason hit and his hand snapped to hers to keep her from torturing him anymore. His lustfully raging blue eyes boring into hers… "_It_ is…" Damon voiced taking her challenge, "Why don't we have a seat, we don't want dinner to get cold…" he pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit… coming close to her ear and neck letting his breath tickle her skin, excited when he noticed her break in Goosebumps, and whispered, "_Two can play that game Elena…_" she shivered with the insinuation as Jeremy and Alaric glanced oddly at both of them.

And it was a _let the games begin_…

/

This dinner had been the most torturous thing that they had both had to sit through… it had started by their chit chatting dirty food _innuendos_ and it had escalated to Elena eating her food as if giving him an _erotic_ free show. Placing small pieces of food in her mouth seductively… as she licked the sauce from the side of her mouth in Damon's direction as _he_ watched every tiny movement transfixed. Who'd have thought food could be so _sensual_, he groaned inwardly.

After dinner she'd gotten up to give him a nice view of her ass as she sauntered away to retrieve dessert. Then she'd gone over to him and the way she'd offered him the chocolate delight as she inched forward _just_ to give him a _glimpse_ of those perfectly shaped breasts… made him suppress the low growl in his throat.

Elena had _had_ the upper hand throughout the whole dinner until she had offered to feed him her dessert. Damon had pushed his presence into her personal space… chocolate syrup falling on her finger giving him the opportunity to _lick it_ clean noticing her heart _heavily_ drum and her skin get all _flushed_ watching the speed of her chest rise and fall increase. They had attempted to continue conversation when he'd snuck his hand to her knee to tease… creating tender circles on the soft skin of her thigh as he travelled up to her center in slow precise movements. She'd looked at his devious eyes… a smug look on his face as she shifted in her seat, her body igniting into uncontrollable desire. Her hand had snapped to his thigh… roaming the area of his crotch to feel him… his erection so firm he thought he might actually burst through his pants. _It all became too much!_

They came to the matching conclusion at the same time standing up comically as they rambled…

"Damon's got a gift for me…" she called as Damon said, "I have to get going…" their comments overlapping.

Alaric and Jeremy stared bemused and they rephrased changing their lines…

"I have to go get Elena's gift and she's…" while at the same time Elena was saying, "Damon's gotta leave and I have to go with… him…"

Damon would have _laughed_ at the sight of the mess that they most likely were if it weren't for the fact that he was so _fucken_ **aroused**, he no longer could think straight.

"WE…" Damon started looking at Elena, "have to leave to GO get her GIFT at my house…" he explained poorly.

"What he said…" Elena agreed in a rush, her heart pumping, and her legs quivering.

Without waiting for a response they both nodded walking towards the door while reaching for their coats and leaving out the door.

"About freaking time…" Jeremy voiced chuckling.

"I know…" Ric said cutting at his dessert, "Short of having sex on the table, I felt like we should be filming them or something…"

"Talk about soft porn…" Jer added, "Do they really think us that ignorant...?"

Alaric continued to chuckle as they enjoyed the rest of their night and dinner, "Apparently…"

/

Damon ran out of the Gilbert house towards his car both of them with their jackets just in their hands. He had opened her door… rushed to his side turning the key in the ignition as they began to drive… Elena jumped onto his lap making him swerve from the shock …

"Elena… what are you…?" Damon rasped out as she cut him off with a bruising needy kiss and began to try an undo as much as she could of his shirt…

"I… can't… wait…" Elena voiced breathless against him, capturing his lips with hers, her tongue demanding and his trying to twine with hers as he seemed to speed through the streets while trying to deepen the kiss himself.

Damon groaned, "Need…" he bucked against her undulating hips for friction, "Need to be able to watch the road…" he growled against her neck when she hummed at him molding her to his groin with one hand on her ass.

"No problem…" she murmured against his lips, her hand getting lost between their bodies as she tried to grip him through their clothes. Damon hissed deeply against her heated lips as she ran her tongue over the crease of them, nipping at his lower lip playfully before she began to lick down his jaw exploring the masculine side of his neck as she nibbled hungrily. She continued by travelling up to his ear running her tongue around the outer shell before swirling it inside…

"_Jesus Christ Elena…_" The grasp on his cock as she did that wicked thing to him with her tongue had him ready to just pull over and take her there.

Damon turned sharply into the front of the boarding house, vaguely aware that he'd turned off the car before he literally attacked Elena's mouth devouring her like he was a man in famine. His hand tightly pulling her by the neck, his other pulling at her thigh as his mouth roved down her neck. Elena had always tried to keep Damon at arm's length because she knew that if she gave him a little of her, he'd squeezed himself inside her heart, and surely he already had. His lips continued soft though demanding, his tongue rough though lustfully spurring, and her body vibrating for release that she couldn't wait for to come. His lips and hands all over the place and all she was aware of was her body writhing with no longer uncontainable need, his blunt teeth gnawing at her neck, and the faint whoosh of air as he flashed them from the car… to the front door… to the couch…

Elena had managed to shed his shirt and unbuckled his pants to reach for the velvety feel of his thick shaft. Damon had her pinned under him on the couch, her dress torn from her body, as he took a second to admire her very festive Christmas lingerie…

She noticed him gaze hungrily… his eyes shifting between his vampire crimson ones to those evocative brilliant blue ones and she smirked… "Like your Christmas present…?"

"_Mmhmmm_…" he hummed suckling the round swells of her breasts as he worshiped them alternatingly with his tongue. His hand already ripping the soaked through thong from her flesh as he was ready to torture her some more…

"Just take me…" Elena pleaded, "I've had enough of the foreplay…" she took his lips fervently humming, "Please just make love to me…"

Damon brushed his lips to hers nodding as he whispered, "Okay…" but only because he didn't think he'd have the will to refrain anymore.

With his cock proudly erect, Damon held himself against the entrance of her sex as she coated the probing head with her dripping wetness. Elena was about to beg again when he began to inch into her slowly… too slow for how desperate she felt and in turn she thrust her hips against him to take him _all_ in.

They groaned at the flawless feel of their intimate connection as their bodies filled with waves of craze and ardor. Damon cursed under his breath at being deeply embedded in her, a heat so strong he thought he'd burst into flames. Elena had closed her eyes feeling that earth shattering bond and he hadn't even moved yet.

Elena's hips arched against him and Damon took the hint… he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting powerfully back in. His hips, creating a steady driving rhythm against hers, sighs, pants, and groans filling the empty room. Momentum building as they both crept close to the cataclysmic end. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, her hands roaming the sweaty skin of his back, Damon pulling her close running his hands down the curve of her ass to plunge himself further, her legs wrapping around him to deepen his thrusts and within seconds, they were both bordering their tremendous oblivion.

Elena came fiercely from all the pent up sexual frustration and the perfect friction his thick cock created to her inner muscles. The tremors in her body filling her with a satisfaction she'd never experienced… and she knew then, she'd never get enough.

Damon felt her begin to contract around him and that broke the last of his tenuous control. She pulled him down with her on that spectacular orgasmic journey that even as a vampire with great experience was a new. He felt his member twitch inside her moistened folds, his balls tense from the coming release, and then he was calling out her name as his violent peak was ripped from him spilling delectably into her center. His eyes darkened then as his fangs fell in place but he put his demon back. There'd be a time for this and their first time together wouldn't be it without her permission.

Minutes later and somehow on the floor, they laid on the covers from the couch under them as they had tumbled down with them. Covered in sweat and straining for full breaths of air, Elena smiled amorously at him… "I love you Damon Salvatore…" she traced the patterns of his face softly.

His lips turned into that sexy lopsided smirk as he also took some strong breaths, "I've always loved you Elena…" he said nudging his nose to hers affectionately.

"And that's the only gift I'll ever need…" she said honestly.

Damon kissed her in response, slipped out of her warm heat to drape a blanket over her, and reached for a velvet box on the side table by the couch.

"I guess you won't be needing this then, right…?" He teased as he went back to snuggled up against her placing the box in her hands.

"Shut up…" she told him pulling the box to her chest to open it. _Shocked_, didn't even begin to describe her reaction, "Thanks…?" she drawled out, "I've always wanted a blue whistle…"

Damon laughed, "You smarty pants Gilbert… blow in it…"

She looked doubtful of what he was asking, but then she'd brought it to her lips and blew into it to hear nail tapping on the wooden floor coming from upstairs as the noise got closer. Suddenly… she was being attacked by a gorgeous ball of grayish white hair, playful tongue lapping at her face, until she was finally able to stop him, and hold him out to look at… A husky with cobalt eyes staring up at her waggling his tail at all it could…

"Oh my God!" Elena squealed, "You. Are. Adorable…" she laughed pulling the pup into a hug as she gazed at Damon, "I love _him_…"

"What? So now I have competition…?" he joked, petting the loving pup as he reveled in the attention.

"Never…" Elena held the blanket close to her body as she climbed on the sofa where Damon had sat. The new pup jumped up to sit on her lap, as the three just enjoyed the quiet silence as they gazed into the fire. They hadn't known how much time had passed, except that apparently now it was past midnight.

"Merry Christmas _My_ _Elena_…" Damon said kissing her cheek pulling her close.

"Merry Christmas _My_ Damon…" she had returned giggling at the possessive connotation looking meaningfully into his eyes. A stare that conveyed their mutual love and adoration; both clearly aware of the new relationship they'd begun. Furry mister _'no name,'_ a part of that beginning, raising his tiny body to climb onto their combined laps to drift into slumber…


End file.
